Polaris
by locolycan777
Summary: One man's quest for answers will unravil the truth behind the greatest hero in history The manipulations of a dark lord and the mistake of two well meaning parents This is that tale of one meta human's fight for justice. Wrong bwl manipulative Dumbledore
1. The search for answers

Okay first things first. I do not own Harry potter or any other show movie or comic book used in this story.

Second this story is going to have two of my favorite plot elements found in potter fanfics. Wrong BWL and manipulative Dumbledore. The third major plot bunny was literally pulled from my hat. I highly advise that method for people coming up with ideas for original fanfics. Take about ten or twenty ideas like 'time travel'. Put them on pieces of paper and pull them from a hat. Whatever you take out you work into the story. I find it can really spice up a story if done right. This stories winner is Femharry. Now please enjoy the story and feel free to give any helpful advice or ideas.

Lastly for the sake of the technology involved this story will take place in the nineties and ending sometime around O five.

Nation of new Lantea Orion sector. Border of twinleaf town. March fifth, 2140

The landscape was green and beautiful. Trees filled the land of such great height they blocked out most of the sun with there canopy. While the sounds of animals filled the air. Creatures that if one looked closely would realize they where taken from the pages of myth and folklore. Everything from unicorns to small dragons. Everywhere one looked it was like looking at an unspoiled forest from a fairytale. A stark contrast to the barren wasteland that it once was. The wasteland it could very well have remained where it not for one woman. Yet in every forest there was one small patch that didn't belong. Be it some alien plant or an animal that strayed from it's nest. Some where caused by natural disasters. This one was caused my one of a different sort.

Wizards.

The patch was a rode that cut threw the forest like a snake. Around trees and over earth the rode seemingly went on forever. A river of smooth seamless grey stone. While lining the edges was a long line of softly glowing blue runes. Almost to small to see with the naked eye. The power of these runes kept the rode clear of dirt and leaves. On and on the rode went. Until after countless miles the forest began to thin. Slowly the trees grew less until only a sea of grass met the eye. One giant flowing ocean of green. With the rode still cutting threw the landscape. Soon the sea of grass was replaced with farms. Scattered threw out the land. Each one covered hundreds of acres. While each one held something different. From the simple wheat to cows three times there normal size. Still the rode passed by them until finally the end was in sight. A small town that at first glance was taken from the pages of a history book. The red brick buildings number only in a couple dozen. Looked as if they had been built in the eighteen hundreds. The people walking from building to building where dressed in outfits that also seemed to be taken from that long gone era.

It was as the rode entered the town that a young man stood out like a sore thumb. Unlike all those in the town he was clearly from a more modern era. The young man in question looked to be no older then twenty. With light brown hair cut short. His grey eyes held the look of one who craved knowledge. While he was dressed in a simple outfit made for the trip to the village. He looked as if he had been living in the woods for several weeks. This was further proven by the large backpack one his back. Yet that didn't seem to dampen the young man's mood. While looking over the village he couldn't help but marvel at how such a place could exist. Slowly he began to walk further into the village. The people residing there either stared at him or tried to ignore he was even there. It was as he reached the center of the village that he stopped at a massive statue in the town square. Having been to many towns in his life and many more cities he know what this statue was for. It was to honor the woman who saved the world and to fend of the 'Spirit' of the one she saved it from. Her deeds helped ensure peace between normal and Meta humans. It was not usual for her statue to be in the heart of a city. But for the young man it was a mystery.

From the nearby shop a elderly man walked over. The sigh over the shop was simply the name Ollivander's. Along with what appeared to be a wand engraved under the name. With shoulder length grey hair he held a unique aura. Of both knowledge and mischief. Walking up to the young man he said with an amused tone. "Not many people travel all this way just to stare at an old statue my boy. Though I must admit it is a very well made one." Embarrassed the young man looked at him and said. "Sorry about that it's just I didn't think I would find the statue of a Meta Human in a village of well" He let the sentence hang as the old man finished what he meant amused all the same. "Wizards? Don't be embarrassed to say it my boy. We have long given up such frivolities as hiding from the world. As for the statue many seem to forget that while she was a Meta human. She was also a witch who saved all our lives from our own foolishness."

The old man then took on a more wise appearance as he asked calmly. "Now why does a simple man like yourself come all the way to our tiny little town?" With a slightly nervous look the young man held his right hand out to shake the older man's. As they did this he also introduced himself. "Sorry about that I should have introduced myself. My name is Squall Leonheart. I'm a student of the Lantean academy. Specifically the history and archeology department. I came here because of this." The young man them reached into his jacket. After searching for a moment he pulled out a folded up photo. Carefully he unfolded the old worn photo. The edges where brown with age. While the young man carefully handed the man the picture. As the old man looked at it with curiosity his eyes soon showed clear shock at what the image was.

The photo was of two people standing together. Arms over each others shoulder the two where clearly friends. Yet what was most shocking was that the one on the right was the woman that would grow up to have that very statue they stood under made. Both where only teenagers in the image. While the other was clear a person the old man knew. As all wizards would know who she was. Her battles with the other person in the photo where nothing short of legendary. In the photo both held up there wands as sparks flew from the tips. The two where clearly celebrating something. The top of the photo was worn causing most of the banner above them to be unreadable. Only two words could be made out. The words Twin and Leaf . With a deep sigh the old man looked at him calmly. "I always knew this day would come, Please follow me."

Concerned the young man asked him. "Why should I follow you, no offense intended." With a small grin the old man looked back and said calmly. "Because my boy I was the one who took this photo." Shock the young man took several seconds to fully realize the implications of what the old man had said. When he did he dashed after him for answers. In an unbelieving yet excited pace the young man asked him. "How could you have taken that photo? I ran every test imaginable on it. The picture was taken on." He was cut of as the old man said amused. "June twenty second Two thousand three. Sometime in the early evening if I recall correctly." Looking back one could see a small sparkle in his eye as the old man said amused. "My dear boy lets just say I look very good for my age and leave it at that. Ah here we are."

With that the two stopped at a two story house. The window where half covered in massive books. While the outside looked as if none had come by here in quite some time. Looking back at the young man the elder said calmly. "My dear boy inside this home lay the answers to all you questions." With that he reached for the doorknob. Just as he was about to open the door he said more to himself. "And I must say she had been waiting a very long time." With that he opened the door. The high pitched moan the hinges gave where a testament to how long they had gone from use. Every bone in Squall's body shuddered as the shrieking hinges seemed to cut right threw him. It was with a sigh of relief when the door was finally open. Stepping to the side the old man said calmly. "Inside is all you need just remember to keep an open mind." With that he calmly began to leave. Concerned Squall looked back and asked. "Your not coming?" Looking back at him the old man said calmly. "Oh no she doesn't like the company of anyone from the old days. Besides I have to get back to my shop. Who knows when someone will need a new wand." With that he walked off.

As the man walked towards his shop Squall began steeling his nerves. The doorway gave the smell of an old library. From what he could see books lined the walls. Going from the floor to the ceiling. With one final deep breath he stepped threw the threshold. As he did so the door soundlessly closed by itself. Only the softest of clicks gave the slightest hint it had closed. Inside the house the hallway was lit from floating crystals. Each no larger then a marble. Hundreds of them floated overhead. Filling the space with a soft light. Looking at the crystals Squall had a confused look in his eye as he said to himself. "Bacta lights? I haven't seen those since that trip to mars." He then took several steps down the hallway. His eyes scanning over the tones. There thickness ranging from only a few centimeters. To books so large it would take two people to lift without the aide of magic. As he eyes scanned the titles he stopped in awe. Slowly he ran his right hand over the spine as he said in awe. "An actual first edition of the Tales of Polaris. I haven't seen one of these outside of a museum before."

From around a corner came the voice of a young woman. Her accent was clearly British with hints of another Squall couldn't place. The voice held clear amusement yet at the same time annoyance. "That is because only ten where ever printed. A shame really it is such a lovely book." Startled Squall looked for the source of the voice. He search was swift as from around the corner came a woman hidden under a black cloak. Only the bottom half of her face was visible. Yet from what he saw the woman wasn't much older them him. With a slightly blunt manner the woman asked him calmly. "Why are you here?" Shaken from his stupor He replied nervously. "I'm Squall Leonheart from the Lantean Institute's Historical department. I came looking for answers about this." He then held up the photo for her to see. Though he could barely tell if she could see the image from underneath her hood. Time seemed to crawl as she just stood there. As fear began to creep up his spine he froze. As the woman began to softly chuckle. Turning slightly away she said calmly. "Follow me."

Slightly nervous he followed her down the hallway. Within seconds he knew that this building was far larger on the inside then on the outside. As they walked she asked him calmly. "So tell me child what brought you all the way here. Besides some old photo that is." Still in awe at the sheer number of books Squall answered as best he could. "I was doing a report for my advanced history class on the early days of Polaris. Aside from the usual stories not much is known about her. I thought I could get my report published if I found something the other historians missed or forgot. I even went so far as the ruins of the ministry of magic. But found nothing out of the ordinary. That is until I visited the old Hogwarts castle. In the rubble I found the old Slytherin common room. That was laying on the floor by the old bulletin board." It was then she took over the story knowing full well how it would lead him here. "You then did a facial recognition scan to confirm who the photo was of. Then with the remaining top portion found the only place with Twin and Leaf in the name. The fact that this is one of the last 'Pure' Magical communities left on earth and the rest is history. Pardon the bad pun."

With that they arrive at there destination. A massive lounge larger then the building itself. The walls where nothing but shelves filled with books. While a fireplace fit for a castle filled the room with light and warmth. Two massive lounge chairs faced the fire. While a table between them was loaded down with food. Twin cups filled to the brim with ale awaited them. "Take a seat my boy the tale I have to tell you is quite long. If you have anything to record it you may want to take it out now." As he walked over to the nearest chair he set his pack down. As he reached into it for his recorder he asked calmly. "You know I never got your name miss?" As he said that he turned to look at her. As he did he froze in absolute terror. As her hood was pulled back to reveal the identity of the woman beneath it. As before him stood a woman who just over one hundred years ago helped the man known as the Darkest lord of all time bring this world to the brink of ruin. A woman who single handedly destroyed the British Ministry of Magic. A woman who was killed by Polaris herself in the final battle.

With an amused grin she walked over to the other chair. Sitting down without a care she looked at him and said. "My boy if a wanted you harmed in any why do you think I wouldn't have already done it." Seeing as he wasn't about to move she sighed and said. "As a student of history you above all others should realize that not every story is accurate or reflects both side of the story." Shaking from his stupor he carefully sat down. In his right hand was a blue hexagon shaped disk. The size of his palm it could record everything from picture to sound. As he placed it on the table between them the surface flashed red three times. Indicating that it was recording everything in the room. With a nervous glance he looked at her and asked a simple one word question. "How?"

With a soft chuckle she looked into the fireplace and said. "To learn how I am still alive and still appear so young. You must here the whole story. Of how one abandoned child rose up to stop an evil man and save the world. My story begins one day one hundred and fifty one years ago. This is the story of Harriet Rose Potter. The woman the world would know as Polaris. My name is Hermione Jane Granger But you know me as Miss Sinister."

Chapter one finished. Please leave a review if you have any suggestions or ideas. I also challenge you to figure out what Harriet's meta powers are going to be and which marvel super villain I'm ripping off. East hint Read X men.


	2. Fall of a Dark Lord

Okay here goes the usual disclaimer. I do not nor will I ever will own Harry potter or any other media used in this fanfics. This is purely for fun.

I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. It was mostly the groundwork to set up for this one. Now I didn't think I'd get this second chapter out so soon. I was having trouble deciding just how to get her to Hogwarts. But a good friend of mind gave me a great idea. Now let us begin.

Castle BloodHaven March fifth, Seven Hundred Thirteen of the holy roman Calendar.

The war between the house of Shival and house Logos had ravaged the land for seven long years. Villages burned to the ground and countless Wizards and mundane alike had been caught in the crossfire. The blood spilt was the things of nightmares. So many had died simply because one foolish young man had used his wand without thinking. Hitting a passing by witch by complete and utter accident. Yet that one foolish act had spiraled out of control. Until both sides had completely forgotten who's family the boy and girl had belonged to. With no end in sight it would seem all of Britannia would soon come to it's end. Yet that all changed when one old man known as the spell crafter, was captured by those of house Shival. A brilliant old wizard who had invented one hundred spells that would still be used over one hundred years after his death. His name was lost to the ages. Yet though his name was forgotten his final act would one day save the world, and make one young woman into a legend.

His name was William Spartus Malfoy.

In the cold dark dungeon of castle BloodHaven one old man was on his knees. Around him where piles of parchments and ancient tones. Many of them he himself had written. The old man's face was hidden by a massive beard. While his graying hair reached past his waist. A testament to his age and wisdom. His worn tattered robes where a testament to his imprisonment. With tearful eyes he looked up threw the bared window. The bright light of the moon filled his prison. The demands of his captors was clear. He was to invent a curse with no equal or counter. A curse that could instantly kill it's target with a single casting. Able to pierce and shield spell and charm. The mere thought of this spell in anyone's hand was terrifying to him. While the use of said curse would be UNFORGIVABLE!

For nearly a year he had refused there demands. Putting up with torture that would shatter lesser men's souls. Yet after all the torture all the potions he held strong. His will stronger then the hardest steel. Tempered in the hottest flames of both life and battle. Until this very night he had held strong, yet that had come to an earth shattering end. For they had found the one thing that would make him create such an abomination. They had captured his children and there families. If he did not comply by weeks end and make there curse. His precious children and there families would be turned over to the church. If that was done they would suffer an end he would wish on no one. Looking up at the moon he said to any being that could hear his plea, his voice was raspy and worn from disuse. "Please if any being in this world can here me. I know that what I'm about to create will become evil's greatest tool. That thousands upon thousands will die from it. But if there is any way to redeem this blight upon magic itself, PLEASE HELP ME FIND IT!" He then began to cry. The lives of the many weighing down on him like the ocean itself. When all seemed lost it came to him like a bolt of lightning. As if magic itself had spoken to him. In an instant he knew what he had to do.

Lifting his robes up revealed his scarred and thin torso. Testament to the torture he had to go threw. Raising his right hand up he looked at his long sharp nails. Determination in his eyes as he knew what to do. Steeling his nerves he began to carve runes into his skin. The runes where fluid and clear. A blend of three different magical Languages all perfectly blended. From the runes of the Celts, to the soft glyphs of the elves. Finally ending with the now lost language of Atlantis itself. All three for the first and last time had been perfectly blended. Creating a runic array that would forever effect all magic till the end of time. Had it been on another canvas it would have been considered a masterpiece of masterpieces. The ancient man poured his heart and soul into his work. Not once did he cringe as he worked. When he finished he lowered the robes. He then placed both his hands over his heart. Where the core glyph resided. For one solid hour he softly chanted. What little magic remained in his body went into his final spell. One that would forever remain in the essence of magic itself. Looking up at the moon one last time in his life he said with the conviction of a king.

"I hereby bring into this world a killing curse. A curse that will instantly end the life of it's victim. Yet I place one final limit on this evil. Should this curse ever strike one who is completely without sin or hatred. Whose heart has no evil within it at all. That this evil curse shall kill the caster instead of the target. To make this so I offer my own life to this curse. SO MOTE IT BE!" Underneath his robes the runes glowed with the pale light of his very soul. As magic itself accepted the contract.

The very next day he gave his captors what they wanted. As proof to the power of the curse. He demonstrated said curse on himself. Sealing forever his pact with magic. His heavy heart on his darkest work. Was made just a little bit lighter. Knowing that his family was safe. While with there new curse the house of Shival ended the cursed war in days. The terror of the curse spread like wildfire. Less then a year later the people of wizarding Britain united to overthrow the house of Shival. The decedents of those who led this revolt would go on to found a School in the very castle that once housed the house of Shival.

None would know of the sacrifice of an old man. Yet his legacy would live on.

October thirty-first, nineteen eighty nine. Godric's Hollow.

The cool October air could send chills down the spines of even the strongest of men. On this night when it was said the souls of the dead could rise up and travel the world. For many it was a night of celebration. When children would go door to door getting candy. For others it was a night to practice rites and rituals long forgotten by the common people. But for one man it was a night for one thing and one thing only.

MURDER.

This man was not some escaped madman or some deranged criminal. He was a member of a secret society living in hiding behind a veil of secrecy. A man gifted with powers beyond those of mortal men and women. The man with only murder in his mind was a wizard known to his kind as Lord Voldemort. A leader of a terrorist group known as the death eaters. He had legions of both dark wizards and monsters from the deepest nightmares at his command. For eleven years he had only one goal in mind. The complete and utter conquest of the world. With the supposedly Pureblooded wizards ruling over all with an iron fist. To achieve this goal he had personally killed hundreds. While his solders followed his command without question. It was one of his most loyal of followers that had caused him to hunt be here this night. To kill the one person who could possibly stand before him. The words of the so called prophecy still rung in his ears.

_The child born as the seventh month dies approaches. Born to ye who has thrice defied the dark lord. The child will be born with a power the dark lord knows not. The child shall defy fate and shatter destinies chains. The child will be the fall of the dark lord. For four times the child will face him in battle, and four times the Dark Lord will be struck down."_

With a sneer the dark lord looked on as the lights came on in the many cottages started to come on. As his thoughts drifted to the prophesy once more he sighed as he said with an air of false nobility. "A child able to defy fate and shatter destiny. Where it not for the part of her being my fall I may have taken such a child under my wing." The clouds overhead parted allowing the moon's gentle light to reveal the dark lord to the world.

The man appeared to be no more then forty years old. His midnight black hair was cut short, and slicked back. His skin was light almost ghostly white. while his face was one of an aristocrat. At first glance he was considered an true noble. Yet it was his eyes that drove one to terror. As the moonlight illuminated twin golden snakelike eyes. The twin slitted orbs held nothing but madness and rage behind them. His body was hidden under loose black robes. Underneath these robes was armor made from the hide of a dragon he himself had slain in his youth. It was that beast that had brought him the closest to death he had ever come. It was that battle that he learned to never hold back. To never show mercy to ones enemy. Thus to never forget the lessons of that old battle he wore the beasts hide. The first and only sign of respect he had ever given in his life. This was the man known as Lord Voldemort. The man who was considered the darkest wizard in modern history. As his eyes scanned over the village the Dark lord his senses take in the magic around him. The dark rituals he had undergone allowing him to sense magic itself. Slowly he sensed all those in the village with the gift of magic. With a sneer of disgust he sensed the many wizards of the village living among common muggles in hiding. The sheer thought of this caused his eyes to flash with raw magic.

With a light snarl in his voice he said seemingly to thin air. "Have you done as I have commanded you to Wormtail?" From the grass behind him scurried a large rat. As it drew closer to the dark lord the rat began to inflate like a balloon. His fur shifted and his long head shortened. In a matter of seconds where once stood a rat. Was a man on his knees. The man was clearly heavyset. While his long hair was matter and tangled. His face looked as if he was still in the middle of his change from rat to man. His from teeth where oversized with a rat like look to him. While his clothes where tattered and worn. If there ever was a 'human rat' this was that man. With a whimper of fear the man known as Wormtail said with a slight stutter of fear. "Yes my lord I have told the order how you plain to attack Diagon alley. The order should be occupied for the next several hours." Without looking back at him Voldemort said bluntly with no attempt to hide the disgust he had for the man. "And the secret of the Fidelius?"

With trembling hands he reached into his coat. Slowly he began to pull out a small scrap of paper. Pausing for a moment he looked at his lord's back. His blood swiftly went cold as he saw the bonelike wand of his master seemingly float from the man's cloak into his hand. The tip began to glow with the tell tale glow of the killing curse. His desire to live taking control her instantly held out the paper to him. His face only got slightly less pale as the sickly green glow faded. As if an invisible hand had taken the paper from him. The tiny scrap of paper floated towards the space in front of Voldemort's face. His snakelike eyes scanned the piece of paper like a predator scanning his prey. After memorizing everything written on the paper he looked once more at the village before him. With a feral grin he saw a new cottage in the heart of the small village. As the paper fell to the earth he said to himself pleased. "Ah the Fidelius charm is a true wonder of magic. Able to defend those inside from even my gaze." He then looked at Wormtail in complete and utter disgust. "That is if the secret keeper wasn't a sniveling vermin."

He then began his walk to the cottage. Walking down the street his wand was in hand. His eyes where fixed on the cottage and the cottage alone. As he walked down the street several late night passers by looked at him in confusion. The last thing these poor souls would ever see was a sickly green light race towards them. As with the skill worthy of a master swordsmen he sent the killing curse with deadly accuracy. Not a single time did he need to look towards his targets. In all five poor souls had been killed by the time he reached his goal. As he reached the front gate to the small white fence. Voldemort had a feral look in his eyes. A light tap of his wand caused the gate to softly swing open. Walking towards the door he didn't hesitate to unleash a blasting curse one the door. Splinters exploded into the house in a blinding show of force. Completely unfazed he stepped into the small home. Not sensing any threats he looked around in mild curiosity. Only for his gaze to stop on the nearby floor.

There lying unconscious was a man in his late twenties. The only thing visible was his messy brown hair. His body was riddled with splinters. While his wand was laying on a nearby coffee table. Looking at him in disgust he was tempted to end him then and there. As he was about to unleash the killing curse the sound of a door slamming met his ears. Looking at the stairs he smiled and said to the unconscious man mockingly. "Another time perhaps." With that he calmly walked up the stairs. Each step was like a wolf stalking it's prey. As the thrill of the hunt ran threw his veins. As he reach the top he looked down the small hall. There where only five rooms but only one of the doors was closed. Taking one step forward he stopped as he smiled once more. Raising his wand once more he said amused. "Nice try my dear. _Petrificus Totalus" The spell flew from his wand shooting down the hall it's path sharply curved into one of the open doors. With a soft thud a young woman fell. Most of her body was invisible. While only her head and shoulders could be seen. Her arms and legs held tightly against her body with an invisible force. Walking over he stopped to look down at her. With a amused gaze he looked at the furious woman before._

_The young woman couldn't have been more then Twenty five. With long crimson hair that went to her waist. Her eyes where like twin emeralds, they held no fear of the man before her. Only the fury of a lioness protecting her young. Her beauty made even the dark lord admire her. Looking at her he had a sinister grin. Lazily pointing his wand at her he said with mild sarcasm. "We meet again my dear Lily. I must say you are truly one of the few Mudbloods I could dare say deserved to live. Your ferocity in battle and skill almost rivals my own." He then kneeled down so that she would hear what he said next as clear as day. "However you choose to stand against me. Even going so far as to take down three of my inner circle. For that you will pay. Beginning now. You will lay there as I kill that which is most precious to you. Then I'm going to personally give you to my death eaters to play with. Only when the life hope has completely left you. When you are nothing more then an empty shell will I end you suffering." As he stood up the fury in her eyes could have driven demons back to hell._

_With a simple wave of his wand the door to the nursery opened. The intricate protective wards surrounding the room completely shattering. Walking into the nursery he snorted in content. The bright colors and stuffed animals filling the room almost brought him to physical pain. Eager to vacate the room and leave it a charred ruin he looked for the child said to one day end him. His search came to a swift end as he saw a large crib. Seeming to glide over like a specter he stopped to look at his would be slayer. What he found was not what he was expecting. For the was not one child there where two. Clearly twins a boy and a girl. The boy was sound asleep. His tiny hands clutching his blanket tightly. The girl was slowly waking up. As she began to stir the first thing she saw was the Dark lord. Unknowing of the threat he posed she raised her hands up wanting to be picked up._

_Looking at the child's eyes Voldemort could tell the young child had her mother's eyes. Like twin orbs of brilliant emerald they shined. With a smile he looked at her as he aimed his wand. "You have your mother's eyes. Avada Kadavera" The green light shot out of his wand like green lightning. The bolt of death hit her right over the heart. As the energy filled her body it searched her soul and heart. Having been only a few months old. Evil hadn't the chance to take root. It was the that magic itself stirred. As the energy from the curse shot out of her just as fast as it came. The energy completely leaving her body. While the force caused her to drift back to sleep. That same force sent the dark lord clear into the wall. As a spider web crack formed from the force. His eyes hung motionless and dead. While from his chest a tiny black flame sparked. Not wanting whoever may one day defeat him to gain the secrets to the rituals that empowered him. The dark lord had set a trap to destroy his body upon his death. Within seconds his body was reduced to black ash. As the binding holding Lily Potter still shattered. Like a lioness she dashed into the room wand ready. Only to stare in shock at the sight before her. Her eyes going from the black ashes to her peacefully sleeping children._

_All across Britain men and women in service to the Dark Lord looked on in shock. As the Dark mark the symbol of the dark lord faded from there left forearms. Leaving only a pale shaded mark in it's place. In the war zone of Diagon alley all stopped as the raiding death eaters raised there sleeves in panic. The thoughts of all his followers was voiced by one mans bellow of horror. _

"_THE DARK LORD HAS FALLEN!"_

_And chapter two is Done. I mostly wanted to set up how the dark lord fell in this chapter. Mainly how Harry survives. Plus I wanted to sort of explain how the Malfoys got so rich, and how in this story there are some good ones. I also wanted to make Voldemort a little more badass. Inspired partly by "REAL" villains. If you watch Robot Chicken you would understand that joke. It really ripped into his lack of a nose. Now please if any of you have any ideas please fell free to send them._


	3. Heartfelt farewell and powers awakening

Okay the usual disclaimer. I do not own Harry Potter. That honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

Now after consulting many fellow writers and friends I have finally figured out how she is getting to Hogwarts. Now I have to decide if Dumbledore should be a well meaning Manipulative Bastard. Or should he be the cliché behind the scenes dark lord. Like emperor Palpitine from star wars. If anyone have any suggestions fell free to make them.

Little wolf Orphanage. November third. Nineteen eighty-nine. Southern London.

The mighty city of London was fast asleep. Those that where awake went about there jobs in peaceful bliss. Unaware of the evil that had just been vanquished a mere three days prior, or the fate that they narrowly escaped. It was one this day that one young girls future was about to begin. The sun was slowly breaking over the horizon. As the city was slowly began to come to life one small orphanage was about to receive a very special delivery. One destined to forever change the world.

The glow of the morning sun caused the shadows to stretch long and wide. Cloaking many things better then in the darkest of nights. It was from one of these shadows that one lone woman seemed to faze into being. As she walked towards the street she stopped. Allowing the golden rays of the morning sun to reveal her to the world. As none other then Lily Potter herself. Her long crimson hair flowed in the breeze. While her face showed nothing but pain and anguish. A heavy brown trench coat kept the chill of the November air's bite from reaching her. While her arms where wrapped protectively around a small bundle. Her eyes where like a hawks as she looked at the building before her. The building was made from marble towering and impressive five stories tall. The Stained glass windows filled the top floors. While the massive wooden door looked as if giants could walk threw it. The grounds around the building where filled with gardens. While in the back was a large greenhouse. Already she could see several lights threw the windows.

Looking for traffic she dashed towards the building. Crossing threw the gate she could feel and old protective ward. Having scoped the building out in advance she knew the ward was meant to simply fend off dark creatures. Cast long ago when the place was run by a witch. Her name now forgotten to the modern world. As she reached the door she stopped to look at the bundle of pink cloth in her arms. As she saw the tiny face of her daughter. She couldn't help but let the tears flow freely. The tears falling staining the blanket. Looking at the door she couldn't bring herself to simply leave her there. She was her flesh and blood. As she was about to turn away she paused. As soon the memories of what brought her to this point flooded back to her mind like a bad dream.

November first St. Mungos Hospital of Magical Ailments.

With eyes full of worry Lily potter looked at the recovering form of her door husband. Bandages where wrapped around all but the left side of his face. As the wounds he sustained had been deep. The loss of blood had nearly killed him. While to her dismay one lone splinter had taken his right eye. She didn't know how she would break it to him. She knew his dream was to one day quit being an Auror and become a pro Quidditch player. With only one eye she knew that was now impossible. As she looked at her dear husband her eyes drifted to the nearby cribs. In them her twin children slept soundly. Her son Jacob and her Daughter Harriet. She had no idea what had happened to Voldemort. Or how he was vanquished. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he had cast the most unforgivable of curses the killing curse. Yet somehow the spell backfired killing him instead. Her scan of the room showed no outside force had interfered in the spell. Only burnt robes and the wand that had slain over one thousand men and women. For nearly six hours one of the hospitals best a healer by the name of Ginny Lockheart examined the twins. The results of her tests had gone strait to her mentor Albus Dumbledore. The one wizard the dark lord was hesitant to fight. She now waited patiently for him to arrive.

With a soft click of metal the large doors opened. Like a cat she was instantly to her feet. Desperate for answers she looked on as Albus Dumbledore himself entered. The aged wizard walked as if a great weight was on his shoulders. The man appeared to be in his late sixties, despite being a man well over one hundred and thirty. With a long beard that reached halfway down his chest. His eyes held deep wisdom few ever achieved in his lifetime. While on normal days one would find him in colorful robes. Today he was in tattered battle gear. The scorch marks and gashes marring the dragon hide a testament to what he had gone threw in the war. While the latest raid in Diagon alley had captured nearly twenty death eaters. Six had taken there own lives when the dark mark faded. As he walked over to her she knew what he had to say was not good news. As he reached her he gave her a comforting hug and said gently. "How are you doing my dear?" Fighting back the tears she looked at him and said. "I have been better professor. They said James will be fine. Though he lost his eye in the attack."

That was her attempt to get the ball rolling. To ask the question that had been plaguing her like a demon. Seeing the fear in her eyes Dumbledore knew he had to put it all out in the open. Getting her attention he motioned towards the nearby chairs. "My dear trust me you may want to sit down." The color began to drain from her face when he said those words. It took his help to guide her to the seat. Her eyes where constantly on the cribs. Seeing her like this Dumbledore could hardly believe that the woman before her was the infamous Shadow Lion. The Hit wizard who single handedly captured three of Voldemort's elite death eaters. Knowing she wouldn't understand the true weight of what he was about to tell her. The ancient wizard cast a wandless calming charm on her. The effect caused her eyes to become slightly more focused on him.

With a deep breath and a heavy heart he told her what he had learned. "My dear I have spent the last hour with miss Lockheart. Going over the tests one dear Jacob and Harriet. It was only after every test, and going over all the evidence. Including your testimony and examining Voldemort's wand. That I have realized that there is only one conclusion. Your son was hit with the killing curse." At seeing the color drain from her face he knew he didn't have much time to calm her. "Healer Lockheart found trace magic of a dark curse in his system. Not enough to harm him but enough to be found. I believe that you son somehow deflected the curse back at Voldemort Defeating him. Your son has done what every witch wizard and everything in between thought impossible. He survived the unsurvivable." It was with a shaky voice she asked him. "What about Harriet? She was next to him in the crib." It was with great pain that he had to tell he this. Looking at the two cribs himself he spoke barely above a whisper. "The healer gave her a series of tests. Ranging from simple health to the magical power exam. What she apparently found was most dire. It would seem your daughter is a squib. She could find no trace of any magic within her. Note even a trace of the dark magic that struck her brother." He looked at her cautiously waiting for her to process his words.

Lily was ghost white. The sheer thought of her daughter not going to Hogwarts was like a dagger to the heart. Never would she see the wonders of the magical world. Knowing that it had to be said Dumbledore said almost to bluntly. "My dear we have to discuss where to send her." Lily looked at him in horror. Unbelieving he could say something like that she was speechless. Trying to get her to understand he explained. "My dear please see reason. Your son will soon be the most famous wizard in Europe. Everyone will soon know his name. People will seek to use him for there own gain. While followers of Voldemort will hunt him down for revenge. Voldemort himself found a way to find you. We still haven't found Sirius to see if he betrayed you both to Voldemort. Who knows what he taught his followers. He must be trained for the future. If she was born a witch she may have been able to stay. But in the coming years she will be defenseless. They will use her to get to him."

Tears freely fell from her face as she lost almost all control. She couldn't bare to part with her daughter. A child she had faced down the dark lord with no fear to protect. Who she hoped would grow up to be a legendary witch. It was all to much for her. Looking at him with pleading eyes she said on the verge of hysterics. "Please at least let me talk with James about this. He deserves to be in this decision to." With a nod of his head Dumbledore stood up to leave. With one last mournful look he said gently. "Take all the time you need my dear. I must meet with the Wizardamigot to confirm the dark lord has finally fallen." With that he left he to make the single hardest choice of her life.

Eight hours later.

When James Potter awoke six hours before hand it was to shock and confusion. The last thing he had remembered was the door exploding towards him. Only to awake covered head to toe in bandages soaked in healing ointments. It was a great relief when he saw his wife unharmed, along with his children. That soon turned to dread when he saw the pained look in his wife's eyes. For the next two hours she told him everything. From the moment Voldemort attacked to this very moment. Already reporters where trying to get inside to interview them. Parties where being thrown in the streets. All over Britain people where enjoying the first thing to be truly happy about in nearly ten years. When all was said and done James looked at her with his one good eye. In an almost hollow voice he said. "Lily listen very carefully. I want you to get rid of Harriet." He could see the betrayal and horror in her eyes. Taking a deep breath he explained his reason.

"Lily there is something you have to realize. In the Wizarding world squibs are seen as the worst of the worst. The families the don't disown or abandon them have been thrown out of the ministry. How do you think the Weasleys got how they where. To make things worse Jacob is going to be a star of the Wizarding world. Everyone will love him, while they show her nothing but scorn and ridicule. I know Lily I don't think I don't believe I know that if we don't do this and soon, she will go dark or worse. Please Lily you have to see reason."

Lily looked at him dead in the eye. Her years in this world told her everything he said was true. It was then she knew what she had to do. Sensing she had finally come to a choice he said weakly. "Please Lily let me hold her one last time." With that she walked over to her daughter. Picking her up she carefully handed her over to her parents. The two looked down at her with tearful eyes.

The orphanage.

Coming back to reality she looked down her daughters sleeping face. Holding her with her left arm she drew out her wand. Placing the tip on her daughter's back she whispered a spell of her own creation. As the tip of her wand glowed a faint blue the spell went to work. Beneath the blanket on her daughter's back formed a tattoo. In the center of her back was a serpent like dragon in a coiled in a circle. The head clamped down on the tip of it's own tail. While the beast's wings where bent into the center of the circle. The mark was dull red looking like a birthmark. Beneath her jacket a small crystal on a necklace began to glow blue. As she put her wand away she reached into the jacket. Pulling out the gem she said with a shaky voice. "With this I will always know if you are safe. Take care my little Harriet." As she placed the crystal back in her jacket the mark began to fade.

Setting her down Lily rang the doorbell. Swiftly she drew her wand once more as she cast a disillusionment charm on herself. To all but the most powerful wizards she was all but invisible. With anxious eyes she waited for the door to open. He wait wasn't long as a young woman with long blond hair opened the door. At seeing the little bundle her eyes shot wide open. Instantly picking her up she turned around and said in a panic. "Miss Darkholme come quickly." As the door shut Lily had to fight the urge to run in there, with every fiber of her being. Little did she know the mistake she made that day would ripple threw out time and space. Affecting the entire world in the years to come. With the softest of pops she vanished into thin air. Her work done she swore that her son would get all the love and attention she could give. All the love she wished she could give to her twin children. One now lost to her for many years to come.

Inside the building the young girl carried the young infant threw the halls. As she walked threw the halls the lights lightly flickered. As her goal was the small infirmary for all the children and new arrivals. With a nervous air about her she found an empty crib. As she set the child down the young woman said nervously. "There there everything is going to all right." As she began to look the sleeping child over in a slight panic a calm woman's voice rang threw out the room. Her tone held no fear or panic. "My dear if you fuss like this every time we get a drop off you will go grey in less then a year." Looking up she saw her mentor and boss standing calmly in the doorway.

Standing there was a young woman appearing to be in her late twenties. Her red hair reaching just past her shoulders. Dressed in simple jeans and a white T shirt. She would at first thought seem like a normal run of the mill person. This though shattered with one simple fact. This woman's skin was blue as the sea. While certain patches around her cheeks and forearms appeared to have a lizard like texture to them. Walking more into the lit room revealed her eyes where nearly solid yellow. With slit like pupils for eyes. This was Raven Darkholme one of the most skilled shape shifters on earth. As she walked towards the crib a ripple started at the top of her head. Running down her body his hair skin and face changed. In less then a second she had become a near mirror image of the young woman. With only one difference between them. The copies hair was dull grey and several wrinkles where around her eyes. In a voice identical to the young girls she asked her amused. "You don't want to look like this when you just twenty five do you." With a smile she changed back as the young woman smiled. "Now see that's what I'm talking about my dear. To survive in this place you must find happiness wherever possible. Now lets see to our new arrival."

Stepping aside she allowed her to get a good look at the sleeping infant. With great care she began to unwrap the blanket. Checking to see if there where any obvious ailments that would cause her to be left there. As she did she said calmly. "Well there seems to be nothing wrong with our little angel here. Fiona be a dear and get the tape from the hidden camera. I'd like to see just who and when she was left here." As she left she leaned down to get a closer look. Her trained eyes barely caught it. It was only as she held up a thin strand of red hair that she could see it. At the very base of her hair right at the very root. Was the tiniest hint of bright green. With a soft gasp she whispered. "Could she be a Meta." With a slight whimper she awoke. Hungry and confused she began to cry. Standing up she walked over to a nearby table. On it rested a small radio player. Picking up the small player she didn't hesitate to hit play. As soft melody began to play she smiled and said while walking back. "There there little one just hold on and we'll get you some nice." She stopped in her tracks as static shot out of the player. Alarmed she stepped back only for the player to go back to normal. Curious she looked at the player for a moment. Only to then look back at the crying infant. "I wonder." As she lifted the player up she held it towards her. Once more static shot out only for her to pull it back and return to normal. Three more times she held out the player. Only for her to pull it back every time. Setting the player down she confirmed her suspicions. Clicking the player off she picked the toddler op and said. "Let's get you some formula."

Having found the tape from the security camera Fiona dashed off to find Raven. Cassette in hand she searched threw out the building. As the children headed for breakfast she heard them talking about the new arrival in the cafeteria. Running there she saw Raven feeding her a bottle of formula. A she reached her she said with joy "Miss Darkholme I found it." As she held up the tape she was confused as she saw the mild horror in her mentor's eyes. Confused she asked her nervously. "What's wrong Miss Darkholme?" Looking from the tape to the child in her arms she said simply. "If I'm right that tape just got erased by our new arrival." Still confused she asked her. "What do you mean? How could she?" She stopped mid sentence at seeing the blunt look Raven was giving her. The color drained from her face as she looked at the feeding infant in awe. "You mean to say she's" She let the question linger while the children and staff watched the two curious. With a grin the shape shifter said just loud enough to here. "Yep this little one just may be a Meta human. I'm taking her to the D.M.A center this afternoon to make sure. If she is she wouldn't stay here for long that's for sure." The staff and children broke in loud whispers as they talked about the little girl. Said infant was blissfully unaware of the chaos she was bringing about.

Meanwhile all across magical Britain wizards witches and everything in between where celebrating the fall of Lord Voldemort. Many of there celebrations nearly exposed magic to the world. While each and every one celebrating all had one name in there minds. The supposed savior of the Wizarding world Jacob Potter. Toasts in the thousands went to him. While those that served the Dark lord now focused on staying out of prison. Many knew that most of there wealth would have to go to pay of the courts. While others could only hope they could talk there way out. In all these witches and wizards minds. Only two where thinking of a tiny little girl Named Harriet Potter.

There we go another chapter done. I hope you all liked it. Just one more chapter to set everything up. Then the fun really begins. Let's just say this story will earn it's rating. Also in case you haven't noticed I made one slight change to the first chapter. Where Hermione called herself Apocalypse, I changed it to another marvel villainess. The recently revealed daughter of mister sinister Miss Sinister. I figured Apocalypse just didn't fit right. While sinister has both brains and powers. I also made the abandonment of Harriet truly heartbreaking. Instead of the whole cliche just dump her and forget her. Remember any suggestions would be appreciated.


	4. Power test and first steps to destiny

Okay I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. This is the last one before Harriet finds out she's a Wizard. Plus you all find out here new name. For those of you that figured it out yes this is the Polaris from Marvel comics. The only difference is this one has magneto's powers and potential. Now please enjoy the story.

Northern London November Third, early afternoon.

The streets held the usual traffic as cars moved up and down the roads. People walked the sidewalks without a care in the world. All in all it was a typical day for many in the world. One exception was one lone blue car. The driver was a meta human by the name of Raven Darkholme. Gifted since early childhood with the power of shape shifting. She had led both a violent and quite life. Now the head of an Orphanage she was now busy transporting the latest arrival of her orphanage to the Department of Meta human Affairs. While normally as she drove the radio would be playing. The music helping pass the time in the nearly hour long drive. She had learned that the cars passenger caused the radio to go static. Causing her to keep the radio off. As the traffic light turned red she looked in the rearview mirror. Said new arrival was sound asleep in the car seat. Blissfully unaware of the tests she was about to undergo. After half an hour of driving the building came into view. Despite the fact she once worked for said department she never got over the sight of the building when one saw it for the first time.

The building was at first glance a twenty story tall office building. With the base the widest. With a small garden like walkway every five floors. Fair sized bushes and plants lined these walkways. Giving a harmonious green feel to the building. The first ten floors had the usual sized windows. With a massive atrium made out of clear glass. Filling the space with natural sunlight. The five floors after the tenth where unseen from the outside. Seamless concrete was all one saw. The only feature on this space was the bold lettering bearing the name of the international agency. The outer walls of the top five floors where seemingly made from one piece of shaded glass. The roof of the building was one giant helipad. At any one time five combat helicopters could be seen at all times. At first glance this seemed like any building in the world. Until one looked at the people coming in and out. As people of every shape and size calmly walked about. Some simply had odd colored skin or hair. While others looked as if they where half beasts. Walking near the entrance was one Meta human to large for the ten foot high doors. His skin was a dark grey stone. While his face showed that he was simply waiting for help to get inside. In this building the affairs of every Meta Human in the country was handled. From there care to all legal matters. Any crime or offense where Meta humans where involved went threw this department. There forces where also tasked with enforcing the law on meta humans. Due to the simple truth that no normal force could stop a man that could move mountains.

Parking her care outside she stopped to gaze at the building. Her yellow eyes taking in the structure. She could remember when said agency was considered a joke. A means to quite the masses when stories of Meta humans first began. Back when people like her where to terrified to step outside. The paranoia and hatred of Meta Humans could have been cut by a knife. Back then war between normal and Meta humans seemed like fate. When Meta humans had been given the vulgar names of Mutants and Abnormals. A lot had changed since then. Now they had the authority to bring military action on many nations of the world. All they needed was proof of abuse on the rights of Meta humans. She had quit due to the fact she was beginning to lose herself to her work. At one point she had gone so far as to break over a dozen laws just to catch one man. Just one more step and she would have become the very thing she had fought against. With a sigh she snapped out of her thoughts. Looking back at the sleeping infant she said with a smile. "Well little girl it's show time."

At that very moment in a small city off the coast of Britain. Peter Pettigrew otherwise known as Wormtail ran as if the devil himself was on his heels. His breathing was haggard as he wheezed and gagged. The overweight and out of shape man had been running from his pursuer for three days now. Ever since the dark mark on his arm faded to next to nothing, he knew his days where numbered. When he had heard of the now legendary Jacob Potter surviving the killing curse his blood ran cold. He knew that his pursuer would swiftly figure out it was he who betrayed the potters. For it was his pursuer whom he had convinced to give him the secret to the potters location. He had joined the dark lord to escape the shadow of his friends. Like so many other purebloods desperate for power and fame. To become famous as one of the dark lords faithful servants. Now he was going to be killed by a man who was one of the closest things he had to a family. Who had helped him survive school and saved his life over a dozen times in the war. From behind him came a snarling howl of rage. The next thing he knew a massive weight had slammed into his back.

Tumbling down he hit his head on the pavement. Dazed he turned over on his back just in time to see a large black dog transform into a young man. The man was dressed in the robes or the Aurors. The magical police of great Britain. Said robes had clear spell damage and gashes. The signs that said man had been in a series of fights. His ling curly black hair framed the face of an aristocrat. While his eyes burned with a fury rivaling a demon. Wand in hand he looked down at the man before him un complete hatred and disgust. This man was Sirius Orion Black. Heir to the ancient and noble house of Black and brother in all but blood of James Potter. With a voice that held a frightening calm to it Sirius said to Peter. "Hello Wormtail you are one hard man to find. Tell me did you burn that paper like I told you to."

As he said this people in nearby houses began to gather. Leaving there homes to find out what the strange two mean where doing. Slowly Wormtail crawled backwards. Terror poured threw his veins. He knew that unless he acted fast he was a dead man. Looking around he saw the unfinished roadwork exposing the underground gas main. His eyes then darted to the crowd gathering in the sidewalks. In the distance he heard the crack of an apparition. He knew he had to act fast. Slipping the wand from his sleeve into his hand he yelled as loud as he could. "How could you do it Sirius? How could you sell Lilly and James to Voldemort!" As Sirius was frozen in confusion and shock he didn't see the wand until it was to late. By the time he could react the spell was released. As a blasting hex raced towards the gas main. It was only the years of fighting that saved him. On pure reflex he cast the strongest shield spell he knew. Straining his magic he tried to spread the shield to protect all the poor souls who had been drawn by there fight. The explosion that followed instantly killed ten of those who had come to find out what had happened. Three would later die from there injuries. While six more would be crippled for life. The rest had been saved by the glowing blue wall of magic created by Sirius. That same wall shattered like glass under the strain of holding back the blast. Said blast had knocked Sirius off his feet into the wall of a building. In his daze he never saw Wormtail cut his ring finger off and leave it near the crater. Nor did anyone see him transform into a rat and flee down the now exposed storm drain.

As Sirius fought to come to his senses he looked at the devastation in shock. If someone had told him a mere three days ago his friend was capable of this he would have punched them without hesitation. Yet that had all changed in one horrific blast. Looking for any sign of the traitor he stopped as he saw James Potter no less then ten feet away. His face was still half covered in bandages. While his wand was pointed strait at Sirius. With raw hate in his eye he unleashed a stunner spell. The spell hit him right in the face. Darkness was all that greeted him. While standing over a man he once called friend James Potter could only look at the man with hatred. As emergency aide arrived he could only look on. A lone tear went down his face as he said a silent prayer for his departed friend Wormtail. While after that uttering a curse upon a man he once called friend. Had he arrived just a few minutes sooner an innocent man would be spared the horrors of prison.

Department of Meta Human Affairs Medical center children's unit.

The room was filled with some of the most advanced medical equipment in the world. Machines and tools the public wouldn't hear about for at least a decade. The room was able to handle anything from a single infant, to a group of thirty adults. The equipment was all there for one main reason. To confirm and analyze Meta human powers. To understand how they work and advance science and technology. The walls where made from a metal that could withstand a missile strike. In the far right of the room was a small padded bed. The edges where raised to prevent the occupant from rolling out. While all around the bed was various lab equipment. Some was small and handheld. While others where massive made mobile only threw the use of hydraulics. It was on this bed that Harriet looked on. Her green eyes taking in the odd sight before her. As a doctor unlike any other ran a scanner over her tiny body. This was just the latest in over a dozen tests that had been performed on her. A full exam had taken place. While a full body scan had confirmed the child was generating her own powerful magnetic field.

The doctor in question was not a Meta human but instead a Cyborg. The first of many to benefit from advances in cybernetics. Named Victor stone he had been in an accident four years prior. Caught in the cross fire between a Meta human terrorist and members of the legendary X-men. A group dedicated to bringing peace between Normal's and Meta. Over half his body had been replaced with experimental cybernetics of his own design. Out of his whole body only the left half his face appeared normal. The rest was a dull silver surface. While his right eye was a glowing red lens. His bulk was hidden under a large white lab coat. While he still had arms and legs he had certain features that granted him unique abilities. One of those was the ability to 'jack in' to computers. To connect his mind with almost any machine. In his right hand was a small radiation scanner. As he passed it over the tiny patient the person watching couldn't help but voice her opinion.

Standing out of his way yet close enough to act if he pulled anything. Raven Darkholme looked at him annoyed and said. "Are you honestly testing her for Gamma poisoning. I already told you her powers are Kinetic." With a slightly electronic voice the man didn't look up as he said. "My dear while I admire your input procedure states I have to test her for it. Any part of the body turning green may be a sign. You don't want her to develop hulk syndrome do you." As the tiny device gave a tiny beep he looked at it with a smile. "There we go no signs of gamma. Better safe then sorry as the old saying goes. Now onto the blood test." Walking over to a cabinet he began to prepare to draw her blood. As he prepared the syringe he asked her calmly. "Tell me have you found the child's parents or her identity yet?" Looking at him she said sadly. "Unfortunately not. The tape was erased by our friend here and she had no documents with her." As he walked back over he said calmly. "Well we can run her DNA threw the system see if we find any matches. If her powers are drawn from the Meta gene she should have a hit. Unless she is a first generation."

Taking the little girls left arm in his hand he pressed a small silver tube into her arm. A small hiss could be heard for a few seconds. Until he pulled it away. Only a small red dot on her skin showed anything had happened. Walking to a large machine he said calmly. "The DNA test should be done shortly. The formula should be in the usual place." Getting the baby formula from a nearby food storage unit Raven began to feed her. As the infant downed the formula she looked at him and asked. "Have you confirmed her type yet?" Looking at his monitor he grew annoyed by her hovering over him. Deciding to teach her a lesson both figuratively and literally and decided to give her a lecture. "No my dear the test still has a few minutes to go. Then it has to see if she has any relatives on file. As you are well aware Meta Humans both augments and naturals are broken into three basic groups. The kinetics are those able to manipulate the area around them. This ranges from lifting things with there mind. To manipulating raw energy into powerful blasts. Telepaths also fall into this category. Then there are the Tanks. Metas whose bodies are altered. The most common forms of these types are those nicknamed the Beast men. Metas whose alterations make them look beastlike. With the rest having enhanced physical abilities like super speed or invulnerability. Then there are your types the Alterists. Those gifted with the ability to alter there body or parts of them at will. The irony is that shape shifters of your caliber are the rarest of all meta humans earth. As I recall there are less then ten of your ability am I right?" Glaring at him she said bluntly. "Seven that we know of, now what did you find out?"

As he was about to tell her the test wasn't finished yet the computer gave a low beep. Raven tried not to smirk at the timing yet was clearly failing. Walking over to him she looked at the screen in confusion. All she could make out was dozens of graphs and readouts. She had no doubt the man before her could understand it all with ease. When he didn't speak for several moments she grew nervous. Only when he started saying amazing over and over again did she say annoyed. "Are you going to tell me what's so amazing or do I have to find someone that will?" Finally looking back at her he pointed at the screen and said. "You where right she is a kinetic type. To be specific she can generate electro magnetic fields. With practice she may even be able to manipulate them. Scans also show she may have slightly enhanced intelligence. It's to early to tell but she may be Alpha material." Looking at him in shock she could only look down at her amazed. Alpha class meta humans where some of the most powerful on earth. Only the infamous and feared Omega class surpassed them. Omega class was nicknamed the god class. With the alpha class nicknamed the demigod class. Now she knew how an infant only a few months old could be so powerful. Nervous she asked him carefully as to not to disturb the now sleeping child in her arms. "Did you find any relations?" With a small sigh he looked at the screen and said. "No unfortunately it appears she is either a fist generation or her family is not on file. A lot of meta humans still hide and for good reason." Looking at the sleeping girl Raven sighed. With a saddened tone in her voice she said. "Well little girl looks like we have to give you a name." Thinking for a moment she smiled and said. "Welcome to the world of Meta humans Lorna Polaris Dane." With a blunt look he said with an air of authority. "You do realize that while you are here legal guardian for now. The second she is able she has to go to Xavier's to master her gifts. We simply can't risk her powers getting out of control." With a sigh she looked at him and said. "I know that. I'll have you know I have Frost's number on speed dial. Not that I need to, that know it all of a telepath. I have no doubt she already knows about little Lorna here."

Mid summer Four years later Xavier's School for the gifted Britain branch.

Sixty miles north of London stood a massive mansion. Resting on a seven hundred acre plot of land. The mansion was five stories high. Modeled after an ancient castle the estate was built and funded by the D.M.A. as a school for young Meta Humans. One of fifteen such schools over the world. some of the worlds most powerful Meta Humans could be found there. Thus it was under constant surveillance. Ranging from cameras inside the halls to several satellites in orbit above the school. It was this place that housed the now Legendary X-men. The land was meticulously maintained. Every possible terrain could be found. From a small pond to a dense forest. A small desert could be found on the western edge. While stables in the back housed horses. This all paled in comparison to the infamous sub levels of the school. Over four hundred children attended this school. There ages and powers varied from the simple to the amazing. All around children ran about playing. There instructors where former students themselves. Many using there gifts for the good of others. It was on this warm summer day that the school would receive a new student.

The rode leading to the school was normally used for supply trucks and the odd transport to and from the city. Said rode was on no official map known to the public. A less severe means to protect the school and it's students. It was on this rode that the car of raven Darkholme drove towards the school. The summer sun reflected off the blue car. While inside the air conditioning kept the two occupants cool from the summer heat. In the drivers seat Raven watched the scenery change. With an amused grin she said amused to her passenger. "Don't worry Lorna I know you will love it there." With a quick glance at her passenger she smile as she fidgeted nervously. Sitting in the passenger seat was a four year old girl unlike any other. Long neon green hair reached her shoulders. While emerald green eyes shined in the sunlight. Her slightly pale skin only enhanced these features. While she had a black t shirt with a dragon sleeping on it. A slightly worn out pair of jeans reach her feet. Looking at her nervously Lorna Dane said with a slight stutter. "Are you sure?" With a laugh Raven said amused. "Yep trust me."

Less then an hour later they arrived at the school. With wide eyes Lorna looked out her window amazed. Never before had she seen anything like the school. At seeing the kids near the building she looked at Raven and said excitedly. "There like me there like me!" The little girl was practically bouncing in her seat. With a chuckle Raven looked at the main entrance. There at the doors leading to the main entrance stood the Headmistress Emma Frost. Concentrating her thoughts Raven said in her mind the amusement clear in her thoughts. "The great Emma Frost meeting her new student right at the door. The world must be coming to an end." She made sure her mental 'chuckle' carried along with her thoughts. Almost as soon as she sent the message as swift reply came to her mind. The voice held an air of authority and sophistication. "Laugh it up Raven. It's not everyday my school is graced with an alpha." As she stopped the car in front of the entranceway that same voice added. "let alone an alpha so young."

Getting out of the car Raven walked around to the passenger side door. As she was about to pull the handle the door opened on it's own. As Lorna hopped out she looked down at her and said. "Cute. Now lets introduce you to Miss Frost." Reaching into the back seat Raven picked up a small backpack. Inside it was everything Little Lorna owned. With a sad smile she handed the pack to her. Walking around the car Lorna got her first look at Emma Frost for the first time. The sight was intimidating even for an adult. Staying close behind Raven she followed her to the entrance.

Standing in front of the large wooden doors reinforced with armor plating. Was a woman who appeared to be in her late twenties. Long blond hair reached past her waist. While her light skin showed she stayed mostly in doors. Her figure was one most women would gladly kill for. While she was dressed in all white clothes. There design a mix of old and modern styles. The most noticeable of all was the long white trench coat. This was Emma Frost headmistress of the school. Nicknamed the White Queen in her youth it was still a name she used from time to time. Gifted with a rare duel type power set. She was not only a telepath. She had the power to turn her whole body into an organic crystal harder then diamonds. Her blue eyes looked at the little girl amused. With a grin she looked at the little girl and said in her mind. "You can come out from behind there I don't bite." Startled she jump out from behind the closest thing she had to a mother. Looking around for the source of the voice she stopped when Frost said aloud.

"My dear welcome to Xavier's School for the gifted."

Thus a little girl took the first steps to her destiny.

Okay another chappie done. If any of you have any suggestions feel free to leave a review. I'm currently thinking of having a few Hogwarts students forming the Brotherhood of mutants. Sort of like a new generation of death eaters. I just can't decide who and when.


	5. The Sentinels and the Letter

Okay this is the last set up chapter before Lorna goes to Hogwarts. Also there will be a brotherhood of mutants of sorts in Hogwarts. I will also have quite a few students with powers. Some will come from the DC universe others will come From Marvel. Also I will be using the ultimate marvel universe for the origin of the sentinels. I just think that line of comics is more hardcore and realistic. As such I have just one final thing to say.

I do not own DC Marvel comics or Harry Potter. This story is entirely for fun.

Xavier's School for the gifted Britain Branch Six years since the arrival of Polaris.

The sun was rising on another summer day over the institute. The birds where singing the flowers where blooming, and the morning sun shined down on the remains of giant killer robots. Scattered around the campus in twisted heaps of wreaked metal. Most of said robots had been decapitated. While this would be cause for panic in many places around the world. At this school it was to be expected. As this school was a target for the frightened and the hateful. For nearly thirty years these robotic abominations had been the bane for Meta humans worldwide. Having killed nearly ten million Meta humans since there commissioning. They were called many things Metal Devils, the bringers of death, the metal legion. But to all there true name was simply Sentinels. Created by the now dead Bolivar Trask. A genius surpassed only by his hatred. He had built the Sentinels on orders from the United States government. To handle a threat he himself had helped create. There purpose was simple and vicious. Wipe out any individuals with super powers or those suspected to have them. While that program had been wiped out the system was still in use by many evil men.

The robots numbered twelve in all. Each in there prime would tower at a staggering forty feet high. Humanoid in shape each one had an odd purple and black paint job. These towering behemoths of death where equipped with the most advanced weaponry available. Capable of handling all but the strongest of Meta humans. Fully functional just one was able to destroy a city with ease. While there sensor equipment could detect even the slightest power within a person. While one of the deadliest weapons they did have their weaknesses. Energy blasts at the joints could cripple them. While destroying the main sensors in the eyes crippled the targeting abilities. While tank type Meta humans targeted the legs. Crippled they were easily swarmed. Learning how to face these monsters was just one of the many skills taught at this school. Not to wage war but to protect their fellow Meta humans. Thus when they had attacked in the middle of the night. The staff and upper classmen made swift work of them. Out of the many that attacked only one came within fifty feet of the school. Yet the most startling thing about these monsters was the symbol on their shoulders. A symbol that instantly gave away who had sent these killers to the school. For printed proudly on each of these metal engines of genocide was the symbol of the single most infamous 'law' enforcement agency on earth. Legendary for their complete and utter disregard for international law. They were the Strategic hazard intervention espionage and logistics department. Otherwise known as the SHIELD agency. A law enforcement group that had broken more laws then any criminal group active in the world. They were a group that believed the ends always justified the means.

In her office Emma Frost at first glance appeared calm and collected. But if one had known her well. They could tell the woman was ready to inflict a great deal of harm on someone. Still dressed in her white combat uniform. A sleek white form fitting cat suit. With one inch thick armor plating wherever it didn't hinder mobility. Along with a heavy white trench coat with raised Xs on the shoulders. Her arms where crossed as she glared at the monitor on her desk. Her voice did little to hide her fury. Only the many years of mental discipline gained from her powers stopped her from yelling at the man before her. With venom practically dripping from her voice she said with cold fury to the man on the monitor. "You had no right to send those monstrosities here Fury. Do you have any idea just how any laws you have broken here! I swear when I am done with you not even a million Sentinels will save you!" If she had the power and could get away with it. She would have reduced the man before her into a mindless vegetable then and there.

From the monitor came an amused chuckle. As the man on the screen looked her dead in the eye. Said man appeared to be in his late forties. With pepper grey hair his right eye was hidden by an eye patch. While the rest of his body was unseen on the monitor. This was the director of SHIELD Nick Fury. One of the few solders to still be serving in the armed forces since world war two. The secret of his longevity was highly sought after. Since taking over as director of SHIELD he had been absolutely ruthless. Suspected of countless crimes yet no proof could be found. His obsession with making super solders was legendary. The results of his quest to recreate the fabled Captain America had resulted in some of the most feared Meta criminals in the world. Looking Frost in the eye Fury said with no fear whatsoever. "Relax Frost it's better for your health. Now I had every right to send those Sentinels there. You are after all harboring not one but two fugitives of the United States government. As well as stolen property of said government. I have every right to apprehend them as I see fit. If some potential enemies get taken out in the process all the better." The grin he then gave her caused her blood to boil. As his total disregard for the lives of the children under her care was clear.

Her glare increased tenfold as she looked at him and said. "You know full well that neither Lorna nor Jacob have ever set foot on American soil. You just want another set of Alpha class kinetics under your control. As for Laura you were told several times she is an official citizen of Britain. She is not your weapon nor will she ever be again. As we speak the prime minister is meeting with your president to shut you down fury. This was a clear act of war!" With a grin he merely looked at her and said. "Oh and what would possibly make him shut down SHIELD? Especially when he authorized the sentinels in the first place. Laura did after all try to kill him and his family two days ago." Though she knew if such an attack happened Laura could not have done it. She had no real way to prove it without revealing she was in the school. The narrowing of her eyes was all he needed to see. With that same knowing grin he said smugly. "Have a nice day." With that the screen went blank. Leaving only the reflection of her face in the screen. The fury in her eyes threatened to melt the monitor into molten glass and plastic.

With a glare she spun her chair around. While she ran threw a mental exercise to rid her mind of the rage that threatened to lash out. With her powers that could endanger her charges. That was something she would never do if she had the power to prevent it. A lesson she had learned the hard way many years ago. Looking out her window she watched as her students where hard at work repairing the damage from the latest attack. Every last one of her students was helping the cleanup. It was at times like this she was most proud of her students. Their strength gave her hope for the future. The dream her own teacher instilled in her lived on threw them. With a slight frown she thought over her situation.

_Fury won't stop until he has at least one of those three. I may have jumped the gun bringing multiple alpha classes here. But that is a moot point now. Jacob is the easiest to hide. With his power over time he could be hidden with ease. He always has wanted to visit the Savage land. With the number of nations protecting it he would have to be insane to send even one solder there. We just have to send him there at a convenient 'time'. If that fails I could use what we discovered with his help to bribe Fury. Though THAT would need to be a last resort. Laura is only slightly less easy. With her training she could probably hide right in Fury's office. But the hard part is getting her to willingly hide. She has just too much pride. I may need to get that brute Logan to convince her. If that fails my old friends in the Hellfire club owe me a few favors. A shame I may have to waste them on something so trivial. The hardest one will be Lorna. Her powers make her nearly impossible not to track. The girl is practically a third magnetic pole. No doubt Fury has a slew of Satellites focused on her magnetic signature. We could keep her here but that would risk more attacks. I can't risk the other students and he knows that. I need to find someplace to hide her. At least until we can deal with him once and for all. Someplace not even Fury will find her. The question is where. Where in the world would be blind to SHIELD?"_

Looking at the distant remains of a Sentinel she had one last thought.

"_I may have to support operation Liberator after all"_

Little did she know in the answer to her problems would arrive like magic.

In northern Scotland rested an ancient castle. Well over ten times larger than any castle in the known world. It had for massive tower covered in battlements. Each one over fifteen stories tall. In the heart of the castle lay the great hall. From outside this massive chamber one could see an elegant stained glass window. This window depicted the four founders of the school. While one the western side lay three massive green houses. Around the school linked by paths and bridges where several smaller buildings. One was filled with over a hundred owls. While another which had seen better days was clearly a blacksmith forge. Though said forge hadn't been used in years. Another was a small hut just large enough for a single person to live in. The last few buildings where empty at the moment. This was Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A school founded nearly one thousand years ago to allow people to harness the gift that was magic.

In one of the many rooms within this ancient school lay the book of arrivals. A massive tome requiring six strong men to lift from its stone pedestal. Said tome was as old as the school itself. Many believed it to be even older than that. With worn aged pages filled with the names of potential students. A large golden quill floated above the pages. Slowly writing down the names of children and where they lived down to the room they slept in. Next to each many of these names was a simple word "muggleborn". While next to others was the word Pureblood. Lastly next the several names were the word half-blood. The dragon leather cover held the crest of the school. While around the pedestal lay six smaller ones in a hexagon. On each of these lay a small smooth lump of solid gold. Engraved on each of these was a series of runes. These rune sigils where the secret to the books power. For spread out across the British Isles hidden under the most powerful of charms. Where identical lumps of gold each weighing in at just over a ton. These runes create a detection charm over most of Britain. Able to detect when a witch or wizard first developed there magic. After that it would record where they lived and if they already where apart of the Wizarding world. If they were already aware of magic then they would simply receive a letter by owl. If they weren't then a member of the school's staff would deliver the letter personally to explain. It was on the second to last page that one name stood out. Written clear as day was the name and address. "_Lorna Polaris Dane, Xavier Institute for the gifted district six. Third floor second door on the right." _Next to her name was the word Half-blood.

In the highest tower lay the office of the Headmaster of the school. A massive room with two floors. The walls where covered in painting of past headmasters and shelves filled with books. While the headmaster's desk was a sight to behold. On a shelf behind the desk lay a shelf filled with various silver instruments. Each one floated several inches off the surface. While several of the horns released several puffs of colored smoke. On a large perch next to the desk rested a creature thought to be a myth. At first glance it appeared to be a massive red hawk. While its tail feathers reached over a foot long. Yet it was when one got close that they could fell a gentle heat radiate from the bird. This was a bird that was said to be immortal. Reborn from its own ashes. It was considered by many a symbol of rebirth and life. The name of the Bird was Fawkes a Phoenix one of the most powerful creatures in the world.

Sitting at his desk headmaster Dumbledore looked every bit the kind grandfather he tried to make everyone think he was. His odd multi colored robes where a sight to behold. While with a twinkle in his eyes he looked at his assembled staff with pride. For over half of them where members of his group the order of the Phoenix. A secret group founded to battles dark lords six hundred years ago. Now it was a shadow of its former glory. As it was now the private army of the headmaster. Many of those before him where the best in their respective fields. Four of them he had personally taught before he had become headmaster. His gaze went for a moment on his newest teachers. Two of them he had been waiting to get in the school for nearly eleven years. Now with their son coming to Hogwarts they finally accepted his offer. Now he could gain greater influence over them and their son. The third was another matter entirely. He was the key to the "test" he had arranged. A test that would be used for his longest running plan. One over ninety years in the making.

Looking at his staff he smiled and said warmly. "Welcome my friends. I hope you all had a pleasant trip. I know you are all very busy so I will try to make this brief. This year will have the largest arriving class in nearly twenty years. Nearly one hundred fifty students will be arriving. Of those forty three are Muggleborn or half-blood. So I need each of you to do the introductory meeting. Minerva I know you do a wonderful job so if you would please take the more difficult ones. Lilly and James this is your first time so please remember that Muggles need to be exposed to us slowly. Try to ease the parents into the fact magic exists." He had to fight to keep the disgust of muggles from his voice. He was a man who believed that those with power had the right to rule over those without power. Yet he was also cunning enough to hide in the shadows and let others do his work for him. The nods from his staff made him smile even more. In his mind they were nothing more than puppets dancing to his whims. As they one by one left to get there assigned children he continued his plotting for the year. He could leave nothing to chance.

A short while later at the top of one of the towers. Lilly Potter looked out over the grounds of Hogwarts with a saddened gaze. As a child she had fallen in love with these lands. Growing older she had hoped her future children would attend the school. It was this thought that had started it. When she thought of the daughter she had left on a doorstep like a coward. As the tears fell her hands clutched the necklace around her neck. The small crystal gave off a fain glow. It was the sole comfort she had. The sole thing that let her know her daughter was at least alive. Alone she cried as she thought of her lost Harriet. While in the doorway behind her James Potter looked at her with that same pained expression. Unable to help her in anyway. Once he had gone to the orphanage to at least see her. Yet not a single child had so much as resembled her. He could only hope she had found a good home. That was five years ago. Now his son was about to attend Hogwarts. A school by all rights his Daughter should have attended as well. While he was about to teach at that same school. All to be closer to his child. To protect him from anyone who dared harm him. As he had failed to protect his daughter.

The next day had nearly half the sentinels removed from the campus. The remains were being loaded into military vehicles to be analyzed. Any evidence they could get against SHEILD was welcome. While those in relatively good condition would be sent to be repaired and reserviced. Only now they would be reprogrammed to defend all people equally. Instead of slaughtering one lone minority. Aiding the military where the upper classmen. A brief freedom from there classes. While the younger students stayed inside for their own safety. As they attended there classes trying to move one from the attack. Their ability to deal with such things gave many around the world hope for the future.

At the main entrance a soft pop could be heard. As the telltale sign of an apparition sounded. Like a pop in the air a short man appeared. Said man was at best only four feet high. Dressed in a formal suit he appeared to be there for an important meeting. While at first glance he appeared normal. A closer look revealed that there was something different about him besides his size. For starters his ears where slightly pointed. While his nose seemed slightly longer than normal. His hair was slicked back as his eyes held curiosity in them. As he looked over the mansion and the nearby grounds with curiosity. The man never saw the remains of the sentinels due to them attacking the back of the school. As he was about to knock on the door he froze completely. Not a single muscle moved as his hand was inches from the door. It was only after several moments that he resumed his movement. Completely unaware of his prior state. With his right hand raised he pointed his pointer finger at the large iron knocker on the door. With a flick of his finger the large iron knocker did its job. Three loud thuds could be heard echoing threw the other side of the door. As he waited for the door to open he thought to himself.

"_With such a large estate Miss Dane may be aware of our world after all. Which will make my day all the easier."_

As his thoughts ended he heard the large wooden door begin to open. Putting on a smile he prepared to complete the task he was given. Yet when the door opened he froze at the sight that greeted him. As he stared in awe of what had opened the door. Only his life as a wizard prepared him for what he saw. Standing calmly in the doorway could only be described as a Weretiger. The large anthropomorphic Tiger stood at a towering seven feet tall. His face was slightly more on the tiger side. While still able to show human expressions. His body was completely covered in White and black fur. The black stripes almost looking like tribal marks. While his blue eyes looked down at him with mild curiosity. He was dressed in a simple pair of black cargo pants and a grey T shirt. His tail swayed behind him slowly. Regaining his composer the small man said with a hint of nervousness.

"Greetings my name is Filius Flitwick I am here to see a Miss Lorna Dane. May I see her please?"

The small man looked at what he thought was the door guard with mild worry. As he was about to find some other way to find the girl the Tigerman said calmly. His voice holding a slight purr behind it. "Sure I'll take you to see the headmistress. She's the one you want to see." It was only when the person spoke that he had all new questions. As the tigerman motioned for him to follow him he mentally checked for any wards or other means to prevent his escape. While he began to follow the odd man before him. In his youth he had traveled the world. Studying many charms and spells. Never had he ever heard of a magical creature like the one before him. The closest he could think of was a werewolf, and this young man was to calm and aware to be like those beasts. As he walked by several rooms it had dawned on him. The mansion he now walked in was not some home for an elite noble or rich family. No as he passed by rooms he realized he was walking threw a school. Yet this was unlike any school he had ever heard of. The students where unlike anything he had ever seen. Coming from a man that taught in a school of magic that was saying something.

As they walked down one hall he stopped at an open door. Inside he saw a small class filled with ten students. That wasn't what caused him to stop. No it was the large three foot wide ball of fire in the teacher's outstretched hand. As she held up the ball of orange flame she looked at her students and said calmly. "Alright now what is the difference between flame generation and flame Manipulation?" As he looked in the class amazed he almost lost his guide. Only a short sprint caused him to catch up with him. After three more halls they stopped at a large oak door. Looking down at him the tigerman said calmly. "Miss Frost is almost done with her class now. Feel free to go in." As he walked away Filius looked at him and asked curious. "Just who are you?" Looking back with a feral grin the Tigerman said. "The names Tigro I'm the art teacher." With that he left the man to meet the headmistress alone.

Regaining his composure the he gently knocked one the door. Waiting several seconds until he heard a woman's voice say calmly. "Enter." Opening the door he saw eight teenagers sitting in front of the headmistress of the school Emma frost. Clad in her usual white clothes she was teaching a class. Looking at the students she said calmly. "Class is dismissed I want a ten page report on the effects of anti-matter in the negative zone by Thursday." As they began to leave Filius moved out of the way. As one student was almost out the door she turned and walked back to the desk. Picking up her book she looked at the teacher and said. "Thank you Miss Frost." With a smile she replied. "You're welcome Katherine." As she walked towards the now closed door Filius was about to warn her. Only to pale as the girl walked right through the door as if it was air. Looking at the woman for answers he saw her hold up a copy of the book the girl took and said. "Physics why don't you have a seat Mister Flitwick, We have much to discuss." With caution he took the seat if front of her. Looking at her he could tell she was a well-educated woman. As he was about to explain why he was there she beat him to it. With a hint of amusement in her voice she said calmly.

"I must say mister Flitwick your arrival is most fortunate. By before we get to the matter of Miss Dane I know there are certain questions you have about this school and the students." Stunned he could barely nod his head. With a slight sigh she looked at him and said. "Very well this school's sole purpose is to teach a select group of people. Not unlike your establishment. Yes I know all about you school. Personally I have known about the existence of magic for years. But that is another story. As for how I know where you're from and why you are here." She then seemed to focus slightly more at him. What happened next shocked him to his very core. As he heard the woman's voice not with his ears but with his mind. _"Did you honestly think you wizards where the only ones with powers." _On reflex he reached for the wand in his sleeve. Only to find that he couldn't move his arm. Fear crept into him until she said bluntly. "If I had wished you harm you would already be ash. Now relax and listen." With that she began to explain the origin of her school and her students.

With a mental grin Emma Frost had found the solution to her problem.

Well that was a dozy of a chapter. Sorry for the wait but my laptop died and that just snowballed out of control. I am still planning on continuing this slowly. I started another story and will try to balance the two. If you have any ideas for characters let me know. I was thinking of having Hagrid as the Juggernaut.


End file.
